1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compulsory drive unit, which is able to easily and compulsorily drive electrical equipment provided in a vehicle in order to check operation of electrical equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is equipped with a variety of electrical equipments such as a fuel pump, power windows, window washer, windshield wipers, and lamps. Each electrical equipment is connected to a battery through a harness and a junction block. The junction block is connected to a connector of the harness through a connecting terminal. The junction block is provided with bus bars, which are arranged in correspondence with the electrical equipment. These bus bars are provided with circuit elements such as a fuse and a relay. Conventionally, the electrical equipment is checked by using electrical circuits and connectors of a harness and the like, which are specially provided in a vehicle, in order to check operation of electrical equipment such as a fuel pump and circuits on an assembly line, at dealers and the like. Alternatively, the electrical equipment is checked by detaching a relay from a fuel pump motor circuit (drive circuit) and compulsorily supplying power to a connector of the fuel pump motor circuit.
If, however, the electrical equipment is checked by using the electrical circuits and connectors that are specially provided in the vehicle; costs for providing such circuits and connectors will be high and there are problems with respect to the installation space of the connectors, fixing means thereof, and the wiring of the harness and the like. On the other hand, if the relay is detached from the fuel pump motor circuit and power is supplied to the connector of the fuel pump motor circuit, peripheral parts must be detached depending on the attachment position of the relay. This requires a lot of effort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compulsory drive unit for electrical equipment installed in a vehicle. This compulsory drive unit is capable of easily and compulsorily driving electrical equipment provided in the vehicle in order to check their operation of the electrical equipment.
The above object can be accomplished by forming a conduction hole in a junction block at such a position as to supply a bus bar with power from an outside battery. This makes it possible to easily supply the bus bar with power from an outside battery and electrically connect the battery with the electrical equipment. This compulsorily drives the electrical equipment.
The above object can also be accomplished by operating a switch disposed between the battery and the bus bar in order to check the operation of the electrical equipment to thereby form a short circuit between the battery and the bus bar and supply the electrical equipment with power to compulsorily drive it. It is therefore possible to easily check the operation of the electrical equipment.